Harrie Potter and the Black Heir
by Shadowreaper98
Summary: Harriet Potter has come to Diagon alley and met the heir and prince of the most powerful family in all of magical Britain Erebus Black will they be friends and help bring light to darkness, the next Dark Lord and Lady or will they be both find out in Harrie Potter and the Black Heir
1. Chapter 1

**This is the story of Erebus Leonidas Zeus Hades Black son of Regulus Black this will have a different timeline than canon Voldemort didn't hide the horcruxes till 1981 before he went after Harry and Neville after all why hide your soul pieces if there's no one who can get close to you then why hide but then you learn oh there may be a child who can kill me before I go kill them I should hide the things that keep me alive so he took Kreacher hid the Locket and Regulus saved him Regulus was also a secret member of the order of the phoenix and was a spy for Dumbledore he was in a relationship with a muggleborn slytherin girl and they had a son when Regulus went after the Locket.**

 **Blacks are descendants of Salazar Slytherin who is in himself a descendant of the three Peverell brothers, The Blacks are also descended from spartan warriors because they only name their children latin or greek star names.**

 **Harry is a female in this anyway enjoy the story of the Black heir, I chose the name Leonidas because it actually means Son of the Lion and Regulus is a star in the Leo or lion constellation.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Son of house Black**

Eleven year old Erebus Zeus Leonidas Hades Black son of Regulus Black, heir of the ancient and noble house of Black sat in his father's room in grimmauld place, Erebus's father died when he was still a baby and he was raised by his father's older sister Morgana Aquila Black.

Erebus's mother was an unknown to him all he knew was she was a first generation witch who disappeared shortly after he was born and his father died getting the Slytherin family Locket which the Gaunt family had taken from the Black family many years ago.

Erebus had lived in Greece with his aunt Morgana for nearly ten years after most of his family including his father, aunt, and uncle were accused of being death eaters Morgana feared that her nephew would be bullied and treated like a monster because no one knew his aunt Bellatrix, and father were spies for Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix.

Everyone in England did indeed dislike Erebus and his family the dark families hated him because they thought of his father Regulus as a traitor to the dark lord, while the light families just saw another pampered pureblood prince of the Black family.

Erebus went down stairs to his aunt Morgana "aunt Morgana why has the Black family name always been associated with power, wealth, and practically royalty?" asked Erebus.

"Our family is older than most of the families in all of Britain Erebus lets just say there's a reason why our names are the greek names for stars, back thousands of years ago our family lived in Sparta in the region of Lakonia, Greece, the patriarch of our family at this time was Leonidas the king of Sparta but legend says we are descendants of gods and every few generations they choose a Black to carry their powers, every few generations a black is born with certain skills from the gods as you grow older you'll learn if you were gifted by the gods, and since then black blood has flown threw some of the most influential figures in history such as King Arthur, Morgana Le Fay Pendragon, Salazar Slytherin, the Peverell brothers, and many more." said Morgana.

"So were arrogant but we have the bloodlines to back it up?" asked Erebus.

"Yes do you remember your cousin Draconis?" asked Morgana.

"A little I usually can't get passed her dad and his pureblood supremacy bullshit." said Erebus.

"Erebus language your getting as bad as Sirius." said Morgana though it was half heartedly.

"But anyway while our family can trace its heritage supposably to the divine the Malfoy's like Lucius can't trace his family back to any ancient powers they only became a pureblood family about five hundred years ago." Morgana explained.

After receiving his Hogwarts letter and living in Sparta for ten years Erebus was back he had been trained by the spartans to fight fight so Erebus and his aunt came back had it not been for Erebus asking though Morgana probably would have home schooled him in Sparta.

The aunt and nephew arrived in Diagon Alley and went to madame Malkin's robes for all occasions.

Inside Erebus saw his cousin Draconis, and a girl with black hair, green eyes, and glasses.

Erebus got measured and avoided making eye contact with the two girls he didn't want either of them to see and in his cousin's case recognize him.

But that wasn't going to come true "well if it isn't my long lost cousin Erebus how are you?" asked Draconis.

"Draconis I've been fine how are you?" asked Erebus being civil with his cousin she hadn't insulted muggle borns and muggles yet so he decided to give her a chance.

"Father thinks he can turn me into a many female version of him but mom has been teaching me what aunt Morgana taught her and was taught by uncle Hades." said Draconis.

Draconis went back to talking to the black haired girl "I never got your name." said Draconis.

"Harriet Potter." said the girl.

"Erebus its her the girl who lived." said Draconis.

"Don't have a fangasm cousin she's just a normal girl with a scar." said Erebus.

"You shut your mouth if she hadn't defeated him we would have probably been forced into becoming death eaters." said Draconis.

"Um excuse me what are you guys talking about?" asked Harriet.

"Sorry my cousin here doesn't understand how important you are your the heroine of the wizard world defeater of the dark lord and the girl who freed kids like me and him from being slaves to the dark lord when we grew up and receiving the mark." said Draconis.

"Draconis I don't think she even knows she seems to have been raised among muggles." said Erebus.

"Alright I'll give you that one cousin but still she saved you and me from a life of darkness to live our own lives." said Draconis.

"That is true." said Erebus.

"Well I guess I should say your welcome but I honestly don't remember doing this." said Harriet.

"That's to be expected you were a baby my godmother thinks that it was the love of your parents that saved you that night." said Erebus.

The three were outfitted with their robes and went back to Narcissa, Morgana, and Hagrid.

"Hagrid I can take care of Harriet from here just tell Albus I have her and she'll be staying with me and Erebus till the start of school." said Morgana.

"Yer got it Morgana." said Hagrid and he left.

The three kids and the two women got the next bit of supplies getting potions supplies, then books, then familiars, Draconis got an eagle owl, Hariete a snowy owl, and Erebus already had two familiars at home a young basilisk, and a phoenix, they then went to get wands.

"Hello." said Harriette.

A man came in getting the trios attention, "I've been wondering when I would see you three." said the man.

"Mr. Erebus Leonidas Hades Zeus Black, Ms. Draconis Narcissa Malfoy, and Ms. Harriete Lilith Potter, it feels like only yesterday your parents came in here for their first wands, Regulus Arcturus Black the second a Blackthorn wand with dragon heartstring core, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black a cherry wand with dragon heartstring core, and Lily Evans and James Potter,a ten quarter inches made of willow with a dragon heartstring core very swishy and good for Charms, andeleven inches made of mahogany with a phoenix tail feather core very pliable and good for transfiguration, finally you lady Black Blackthorn, ten inches with dragon heartstring good for dueling." said Ollivander.

"Now let us begin with heiress Malfoy." Draconis tried a few wands and was chosen by a Hawthorn wand ten inches long with a unicorn hair core.

"Next ms. Potter." Harriette went through several wands when a Holly wand with a phoenix tail feather core.

"Curious very curious." said Ollivander.

"What's curious sir?" asked Harriette.

"I remember every wand I ever sold and turns out the phoenix whos tail feather resides in your wand gave two other feathers just two others it is curious you should be destined for this wand when one of its brother gave you that scar." said Ollivander.

"I expect great things from you miss potter after all you know who did great things, terrible, but great things." said Ollivander.

"Now for Mr. Black." said Ollivander.

Erebus went through several wands almost being more difficult than Harriette and then he settled on a very rare combination a eleven inch Ebony Blackthorn wand with a phoenix and thunderbird tail feather, it seemed Erebus got the only other brother wand to Harrietes and Voldemort's wands.

Morgana invited Narcissa and Draconis to stay with her, Erebus, and Harrie, and she agreed to.

 **First chapter of a new story I want to know what house should Harrie go into Slytherin or Gryffindor I plan for Erebus and Draconis to go to Slytherin so which house should Harriette go to also should I make my Oc a kind of dark lord and Harriette a dark lady let me know in the reviews bye see ya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Beginning of a New Era**

It had been a few weeks since Erebus met Harriette, and she and Draconis started staying with him and his Aunt, Erebus would be lying if he said he didn't like Harrie because he did indeed.

Erebus was in his family library reading about his ancestor the Hogwarts founder Salazar Slytherin contrary to what most thought the Gaunts were not the last true descendants of Salazar the Blacks were as well.

Salazar was not an evil wizard he didn't want to get rid of muggle borns he actually wanted to take them out of their homes and raise them among wizard kind since muggles back then were trying to kill all magicals.

Salazars youngest son who would go on to birth the ancestors of the gaunts was the evil one in the family while Salazars oldest daughter was like her father and wanted to help muggle borns she would go on to give birth to the black family.

While Erebus was reading Harrie walked into the library "Hi Erebus." said Harrie.

"Hey Harrie what's up?" asked Erebus.

"Well I have some questions about Hogwarts and Morgana and Narcissa are busy today and Draconis is studying the books so I wanted to see if you could help me?" asked Harrie.

"Sure Harrie what do you want to know?" asked Erebus.

"What is the school like?" asked Harrie.

"Well the students are split between four different houses there's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and the one me and Draconis are most likely to go to Slytherin, Gryffindors are brave and chivalrous, and value traits such as bravery, nerve, daring, and chivalry, my aunts nicknamed them the knights of Hogwarts, Hufflepuffs value hard work, dedication, loyalty, patients, and fair play, Morgana just kind of calls them the vassals of Hogwarts." explained Erebus.

"Next you have Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw house values intelligence, knowledge, and wit, they are scholars finally Slytherin, they value cunning, ambition, and resourcefulness my aunts called the Slytherins spies and assassins in training waiting patiently to strike their enemy from the shadows like a serpent." said Erebus.

"So why do you think that you and Draconis will be in Slytherin?" asked Harrie.

"Because for centuries the Black family has been in Slytherin house plus the Black family specifically the main family can trace their lineage back to Salazar Slytherin himself, the only members of my family who weren't in Slytherin were my uncle Sirius who was a Gryffindor, and my Cousin Tonks who was a Hufflepuff" said Erebus.

"Wow." said Harrie, she then noticed a octagon shaped locket with a golden yellow glass jewel on the front around Erebus's neck it had a green snake in the shape of an S on it and for Harrie it felt strange, "hey Erebus what's that locket around your neck?" asked Harrie.

" It's the locket of Salazar Slytherin long ago it was stolen from the Blacks by the Gaunt family because they believed themselves the true heirs of Slytherin when it came into the hands of Voldemort my father Regulus Black stole it back and gave it to my aunt to give to me when I was old enough before he died." said Erebus.

"It looks beautiful." said Harrie looking at the locket though she still got a weird feeling from it but it didn't seem to bother Erebus.

"Hey Erebus can I read with you?" asked Harrie.

"Sure Harrie." said Erebus and Harrie sat in the chair with Erebus and the two were practically cuddling together.

While the two were reading a pink haired girl came in "well if it isn't my little cousin got yourself a girlfriend finally?" asked the girl.

"Tonks what are you doing here?" asked Erebus.

"Mom asked me to come here make sure you three are behaving imagine my surprise seeing my younger cousin trying to seduce the girl who lived plus mom decided that we should all go to Kings Cross as a family as the last of the Blacks." said Tonks.

"But what about me I'm not a Black." said Harrie.

"Actually wrong you are a branch member of the Blacks through your grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black." said Tonks.

"Now Erebus you going to introduce me and your girlfriend." said Tonks.

"She's not my girlfriend, and yes, Harrie this is my cousin Nymphadora Tonks." said Erebus.

"Nice to meet you Harrie don't call me Nymphadora call me Tonks I really don't like my name." said Tonks.

"It's nice to meet you Tonks." said Harrie.

"So Tonks where did your mom go while you came here?" asked Erebus.

"Oh she went with Morgana, and aunt Cissy to see aunt Bella and Sirius in Azkaban." said Tonks.

"Hopefully we can get them out soon." said Erebus.

"Yeah Erebus I hope so to." said Tonks.

"Any way you two go back to whatever you're doing and I'm going to go eat some lunch." said Tonks.

 **The Next Day**

Erebus, Tonks, Draconis, and Harrie woke up and met the adults downstairs and went to the train station and got on the platform 9 and three quarters and on the train Erebus was reminded not to not let the other kids get to him since the light families though he would be a death eater in training, and the dark families thought he was the son of a traitor.

Tonks went to hang out with her friends and Draconis had to keep up appearances so she had to be around Crabbe, and Goyle, so Harrie and Erebus got their own compartment.

More kids came on and the train starts moving, Erebus started reading his book on Arithmancy since he had already done some study of his transfiguration, potions, defence, and charms.

"Hey Erebus why are you reading such an advanced book?" asked Harriette.

"It's Arithmancy and it's like the wizard version of maths, I want to be a curse breaker or an auror when I graduate Hogwarts and I need get an O in Arithmancy on my O.W.L.S in fifth year so I'm studying ahead before third year when we can start choosing electives, I'm also going to start doing Ancient Runes since I need N.E.W.T.S in that defence, transfiguration, charms, and potions it's a very difficult, dangerous, and serious job but also interesting, if you want an example of a muggle version of the Curse Breaker they're like magical Archeologist, an Auror is like a muggle police officer or soldier, my uncle Sirius and your father James were actually Aurors and two of the best actually." said Erebus.

"Wow they both sound so interesting, what classes would you take to become an auror?" asked Harriette.

"As an auror in Britain it's recommended you take, Potions, defence against the dark arts, transfiguration, charms, and probably herbology those are the classes my uncle Remus took in his seven years at Hogwarts, but that's not it you have to be almost perfect in said classes, you need an O for outstanding or an exceeds expectations in all the mentioned subjects." said Erebus.

"Wow I guess I can understand why it's so difficult after all if a dark lord rises then the aurors would probably be the first line and probably last line of defence right?" asked Harrie.

"Actually yes it's their job to fight and catch dark wizards like Voldemort and his death eaters, they are the elite fight force in magical Britain." said Erebus, and he could have sworn he saw stars in her eyes.

"Wow and my dad was an auror, yep your parents were so powerful that The Dork Lord asked them three times to join him, and keep in mind your mom was a Muggle Born as far as we know and Moldyshorts hated muggles and muggleborns so to recruit one was probably the highest compliment he ever gave them but either way, he tried to recruit them three times and they refused three times." said Erebus.

"Wow how do you know so much about my dad if you've never met him?" asked Harrie.

"Well first my Aunt Morgana was in the same year as them along with Uncle Sirius, my own parents were a year behind them, when I was a kid my aunt Morgana would tell me stories of what uncle Sirius and his gang of marauders would get up to pranking students and teachers alike, she told me how my father helped uncle Sirius, and your dad, and another friend of theirs named Peter Pettigrew into animagi so they could be with their friend Remus Lupin on the full moon since he was a werewolf, but they also bullied a young Slytherin named Severus Snape who is now the potions master for Hogwarts so if he treats you badly it's because your dad and my uncle were bullies to him." said Erebus

"Oh." said Harrie, a little upset.

"Hey if he only sees the daughter of James Potter, and the Nephew of Sirius then he just isn't worth it." said Erebus smiling at Harrie from across from her.

"Thanks Erebus." said Harrie hugging her friend.

"No problem Harrie." said Erebus hugging her back.

Harrie sat back down and a red head boy and girl came in "excuse us do you two mind everywhere else is full." said the boy.

"I'm Ron Weasley this is my sister Ginny she just turned Eleven a few days ago and I tuned last year a few days after the start of term that year." said Ron.

"Nice to meet you both I'm Harriette Potter but you can just call me Harrie, this is my best friend Erebus Black." said Harrie and Erebus just looked down he learned when he was young that while the Weasley while distantly related to him didn't really acknowledge that blood relation since the war.

"Harrie you shouldn't associate with him his father was a death eater, he would probably have joined you know who as soon as he could probably as soon as he got his wand." said Ron.

"Ron that is not a good way to treat our cousin, forgive my brother Heir Erebus he can be a bit of a prat sometimes, ok all the time so please heir Black except my most humble apologies." said Ginny.

"It's fine miss Weasley I'm actually used to people treating me like that." said Erebus.

"That doesn't make it right my lord." said Ginny "unlike the rest of our family my brother Bill and I take great pride in our relation to the most ancient and nobel house of Black and we await the day you take your place upon the throne of our great house." said Ginny bowing her head to Black Heir.

"Um thanks Ginny, you can just call me Erebus none of this Heir Black, or my Lord things ok I'm can't take the throne till I'm either emancipated or come of age." said Erebus.

"Still no matter how minor the blood relation to house Black I'm am still a branch member of house Black and your the future head of the entire family therefore I owe you my allegiance." said Ginny.

"Why don't we start with you being my friend not a vassal." said Erebus.

"Ok Erebus." said Ginny and she sat next to the Black Heir while Ron sat next to the Potter Heiress.

Eventually the trolley came with snacks, "anything from the trolley dears." said the trolley woman.

"No thanks I'm all set." said Ron.

"Same here." said Ginny both holding up sandwiches with a disgruntled look.

"We'll have one of everything." said Erebus buying snacks for his three cabin mates.

All of a sudden Ron was trying to be his friend but Erebus judged character on how they make their first impression Ron would need to prove himself a friend before he made him a friend but Erebus was sure the moment he was sorted in the house of snakes Ron would hate him again.

"Botti Botts every flavor beans?" asked Harrie.

"When they say every flavor they mean it, you have chocolate and peppermint but also spinach, liver, and trout." said Erebus.

"My brother George swore he got a bogie flavor once." said Ron.

Harrie had a disgusted look on her face and she took the jelly bean out of her mouth and put it to the side.

"These aren't real frogs or they?" asked Harrie.

"It's just a spell besides most people just want the cards each pack has a famous witch or wizard." said Ginny, and Harrie opened the pack but the frog hopped out.

"Watch it." said Ron.

"Ah rotten luck I only got one good jump to begin with." said Ron.

"I got Dumbledore." said Harrie.

"I've got about six of him." said Ron.

Harrie looked back down at her card and saw Dumbledore was gone.

"Hey he's gone." said Harrie.

"Well you can't expect him to hang around all day." said Ron.

"Erebus what does he mean?" asked Harrie.

"Well Harrie, in the wizarding world paintings and pictures can move you know how last week my aunt let us go see a movie?" asked Erebus.

"Yeah." said Harrie.

"It's kind of similar instead though the instead of a projector its magic I don't really know how the paintings come to life but somehow they have the subjects memories and conscience if it's based on an actual person so they can see us about as perfectly as we can see them and they can acknowledge one person while on a movie screen they acknowledge the whole audience in a way." said Erebus.

"Wow thats kind of cool." said Harrie.

"Wait so muggles have moving pictures?" asked Ron.

"In a way you could say they aren't like the paintings it's more like the pictures in the newspapers and magazines, except a continuous plot line of trying to solve a problem which usually leads to more problems, which leads to a sequel if they don't solve the problem in the span of a movie." said Erebus.

"Wow Ron that sounds like something Dad would be interested in right?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah Ginny." said Ron.

Erebus's eye was drawn to the rat on Ron's lap.

"This is Scabbards by the way pathetic isn't he?" asked Ron.

"Just a little bit." said Harrie.

For some reason Erebus felt like that the rat was familiar but he didn't know why it was a common garden rat except it was missing a toe, for some reason Erebus didn't know why he felt nothing but hate for the rat he just couldn't figure it out for the life of him.

"My brother Fred taught me a spell to turn him yellow want to see?" asked Ron.

"Sure." said Harrie.

"Sun…" Ron was saying when a bushy haired girl in her robes.

"Has anyone seen a toad a boy named Nevilles lost one?" asked the girl.

"No." answered Ron.

"Oh you're doing magic let's see then." said the girl.

"Ahm sunshine, daisies, buttermellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." said Ron and the spell didn't really anything.

"Are you sure that's a real spell well it's not very good is it, I've try a few of the basic ones but they all have worked for me." said the girl sitting on Erebus's other side across from Harrie.

"For example Oculus reparo." said Hermione and Harrie's glasses were repaired.

"Holy Cricket you're Harriette Potter I'm Hermione Granger, and the rest of you?" asked Hermione.

"Ron Weasley." answers Ron.

"Ginny Weasley." said Ginny.

"Erebus Black." said Erebus.

"Erebus Black from the Black family the most powerful family in magical Britain." said Hermione.

"Yes though most people know me because my dad was one of the most hated men in magical Britain for reasons." said Erebus.

"Well you all should get your robes on I expect we'll be arriving soon." said Hermione.

"By the way as for that toad you're looking for what's it called?" asked Erebus.

"Trevor." said Hermione.

"Accio Trevor the toad." said Erebus.

Trevor flew into the room.

"Here you go Hermione." said Erebus handing her the toad.

"Thank you Erebus, oh and Ron you have dirt on your nose did you know just there." said Hermione.

 **An hour later**

"Firs' years, firs' years come on out don't be shy." said Hagrid.

The first years came out of the train Harrie, Ginny, Ron, and Erebus stepped in front of Hagrid.

"Ello Arrie." said Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid." said Harrie.

"Woah." said Ron.

"Firs years this way to the boats." said Hagrid and the students followed him to the boats.

The kids sailed to the castle.

"Heads down." said Hagrid.

They ducked their heads and then docked the boats.

Hagrid knocked on the door and a stern woman opened "the firs' years Professor McGonagall." said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid." said the Professor.

The students followed her inside and up the stairs.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, in a few moments you will pas through these doors and join your houses but before you can take your seat you must be sorted into your houses, there is Gryffindor for the brave and chivalrous, Hufflepuff for the kind and loyal, Ravenclaw for the intelligent and scholarly, and Slytherin for the Cunning and Ambitious, now while you are here your house will be like your family follow the rules and you will earn points, break the rules and you will earn points, the sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." said McGonagall and she went into the great hall.

The students all stood there waiting for McGonagall to return when the ghost showed up nearly headless Nick and the Bloody Baron were talking about Nick joining the headless hunt, and the Barron refusing.

"Ah first years welcome I hope to see you in my house Hufflepuff." said the ghost of a friar.

McGonagall came out of the great hall "we are ready for you now." said McGonagall and the students lined up and followed McGonagall into the Great Hall.

"It's not the real sky it's just bewitched to resemble the night sky I read about it in Hogwarts a history." Erebus heard Hermione say.

"Line up here." said McGonagall "now before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." said McGonagall.

"I have a few start of term announcements to make." said Dumbledore and he explained the list of dangerous items list had been updated, the forbidden forest was as the name implied forbidden, and the third floor corridor was also forbidden.

The hat opened its mouth and started to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry,

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"When I call your name come to the stool and I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted." said McGonagall.

"Abbott, Hannah." called McGonagall a blond girl took her seat at the chair.

"Hm right then, Hufflepuff." said the Hat, Hannah walked to the Hufflepuff table where Erebus saw Tonks.

"Bones, Susan." said McGonagall.

A red haired girl walked up to the stool "where should I place you, I know Hufflepuff." said the hat and the girl took her place at Tonks's table.

"Black, Erebus." said McGonagall and all of the sudden all conversations stopped and everybody tried to catch a glimpse of the Black heir.

"Hmm your difficult like your uncle you could fit in Gryffindor, but like every Black before you, you would make a great Slytherin, but where should I put you." said the hat.

"Slytherin." said Erebus.

"As you wish better be SLYTHERIN." said the hat and Erebus took his place at serpent tabel more students were called and Harrie finally went up to the seat.

"Hermione Granger." said McGonagall.

Hermione walked up and sorted into Gryffindor.

After several moments waiting the hat called out Gryffindor and Harrie took her place among the Lions and he saw two red heads screaming "we got Potter, we got Potter." the two said.

A few more later and Draconis was called and the hat immediately said "SLYTHERIN." and she took her seat next to Erebus.

After more Ron was called.

"Ha another Weasley I know just what to do with you Gryffindor." said the hat.

"Ginny Weasley." called McGonagall.

Ginny walked up and was given the hat.

"Hmm your different from your family your more like your Black ancestors while you are brave your also cunning and ambitious so much it would make old Salazar proud so it better be SLYTHERIN." shouted the hat.

Ginny walked towards the snake table and sat on took a seat next to Erebus.

The last students were called with the last student Blaise Zabini be sorted into Slytherin.

"Attention everyone." said McGonagall.

"Nitwit, blubber, and tweak." said Dumbledore and food appeared and everyone started eating.'

After finishing their food all the students were sent to their common rooms.

The Slytherin Prefect Marcus Flint lead them to the Slytherin common room.

The prefect stepped forward "my name is Marcus Flint I'm the prefect of Slytherin house while most people think that Slytherin is the only house to produce dark wizards it's not true there are several dark wizards from the other houses they just don't like to admit it, did you all know that Merlin himself was a Slytherin." said Marcus and he explained the rules of the house.

The students then went to sleep for the day.

 **Here it is everyone chapter 2 finally now Erebus won't be loved by everyone like you would expect but I have an idea I see the Black family as kind of the Uchiha of Harry Potter so Erebus if he's good at it he might seem arrogant but he's just insanely good at it, but I have a question who in the Harry Potter universe should be the Hyuga Clan as a rival clan let me know in the reviews.**

 **List of Erebus's future followers**

 **Harriette Potter: Nyx**

 **Ginny Weasley: Persephone**

 **Hermione Granger: Athena**

 **Nymphadora Tonks: ?**

 **Neville Longbottom: Hephaestus**

 **Draconis Malfoy: Artemis**

 **Daphne Greengrass: Khonie**

 **Susan Bones: Circe**

 **Hannah Abbott: Muse**

 **Luna Lovegood: Selene**

 **Pansy Parkinson: Hecate**

 **Fleur Delacour: ?**

 **Fred Weasley: Hermes**

 **George Weasley: Apollo**

 **This is the current list of followers the Tonks and Fleur are question marks because I don't know which goddess should represent them I also decided I'm going to use the names of roman gods and members of Erebus's group will use these names so they can have normal lives I do this because despite wearing mask all the death eaters were known to the public at some point, and all the order members as well not good for a terrorist or vigilante group trying to lie low so members of Erebus's Olympians will have alternate names to protect their public identities who else should be in the Olympians and what should their names be let me know in the reviews I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **First Day of School**

Erebus woke up from sleeping in his four poster bed in his room, unlike all the other houses each Slytherin got their own room, Salazar had enjoyed his privacy so he could perform magical experiments and he offered his students the same luxury as he.

Erebus dressed in his black, green, and silver robes and put the Locket of Slytherin around his neck, and made his way to the common room.

Erebus went down to the great hall for breakfast and sat at the slytherin table and made his breakfast for himself there were other students in the hall and it seemed Harrie and the red haired boy were sitting at the Gryffindor table and the Weasley was whispering to Harrie probably trying to turn her against Erebus.

 **Harrie**

"Harrie you need to stay away from Erebus he's in Slytherin, is descended from Slytherin, comes from a dark family, and is the son of a known death eater he'll lead you down the wrong path or worse kill you in your sleep and hang your head on a wall to show the wizarding world he's the new dark lord." said Ron.

"Ron I trust Erebus with my life he's not evil like everyone seems to think he's a nice guy." said Harrie ignoring what Ron had to say about her first friend in the wizarding world.

"He actually wants to be a curse breaker and auror so he can explore the world and protect people from other dark lords." said Harrie.

"Did you ever think maybe he wants to travel so he can recruit others to whatever cause he'll serve as a dark lord and wants to be an auror so he can weaken them." said Ron.

"He's not evil Ron and if you continue to slander him I will tear you apart." said Harrie, her voice taking on a slight hiss.

Harrie saw Erebus getting up she guessed he was going to class.

"Come on Ron we have transfiguration and if my dad was an animagus I want to learn how to become one two as soon as possible." said Harrie and she and Ron left but since neither of them knew how to navigate the school they got lost well it was more like Ron was being so much of a fool that Harrie lost track of time and the red head made them late for transfiguration.

Harrie and Ron walked into the classroom and they saw a cat on the professor's desk "we made it can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late." said Ron, the cat jumped off the desk and turned into their professor.

"That was bloody brilliant." said Ron.

"Thank you mr Weasley but maybe I should turn Miss. Potter or yourself into a pocket watch that way one of you might be on time." said McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor but Ron was distracting me with his complaints, and we ended up getting lost and losing track of time." said Harrie.

"Then perhaps a map and a watch and not being around Mr. Weasley at all times would help you Miss. Potter, I trust you don't need one to find your seats though." said McGonagall.

The two lions took their seats and the class had their first transfiguration lesson they had to turn a match into a needle.

Hermione was doing perfectly, Erebus as well, Harrie noticed so she tried hard Erebus was right behind her and she heard him saying "Harrie, magic realize on several key components, will, and intent being two of them along with imagination being another piece first imagine the match as a needle, then will your magic to change it to a needle then finally make sure that you intend for it to be a needle." said Erebus.

Harrie did what she said and she did make a needle.

Harrie got up and went to talk to McGonagall, "Professor can I ask are you an animagus?" asked Harrie.

"I am indeed miss Potter why do you ask?" asked McGonagall.

"Erebus told me about animagi and I was really interested in the concept of turning into an animal and he told me it was a branch of transfiguration, and I was wondering can you help me to become an animagus." said Harrie.

"It is usually only introduced to students in third year but I might be able to offer you more advanced transfiguration lessons but it might be some time before you may become an animagus but if your father can I believe you can as well." said McGonagall.

"Take this book on animagi it might help you." said McGonagall.

Harrie took the book and went outside and met up with Ron again seriously why was this guy around her at all times it didn't help that she kept Erebus away from her at all times.

Harrie went up to the common room since she was on a free period till lunch then after lunch she had flying lessons.

Harrie read the book and she wondered what was Erebus doing right now.

 **Erebus**

Erebus was on break so he was in the Slytherin common room till lunch and a blonde girl approached him Erebus recognized her from the sorting she was Daphne Greengrass heiress of the Greengrass family.

"Can I help you miss Greengrass?" asked Erebus.

"Yes heir Black I would like to propose an alliance between your house and mine." said Daphne.

"Your father lord Greengrass will have to speak with my aunt who is currently the acting head of the Black family." said Erebus.

"As you wish Heir Black." said Daphne.

"I can't offer you an alliance just yet but I can offer you my friendship." said Erebus holding his hand out to the Greengrass Heiress she took his hand and excepted the future Black Lords friendship.

Their friendship complete the duo went down to lunch together.

 **With Harrie**

Harrie was in the Great Hall reading the transfiguration book and eating her lunch when she noticed Erebus walk in with a beautiful blond girl Harrie didn't know why but she had a weird feeling about the girl like she hated her even though she didn't know her especially when she grabbed Erebus by the hand.

She looked toward Ron, "Ron who is that girl?" asked Harrie.

"That's Daphne Greengrass Heiress to the Greengrass family another family of slimy Snakes like the Blacks." said Ron.

"So she's from a family similar to Erebus's own family." thought Harrie, for some reason this didn't make her feel any better.

She finished her lunch and headed to flying class with her classmates like a majority of their classes the flying class was with the Slytherins so Harrie made her way to the training grounds.

"Maybe if I'm lucky Ron will either kill or hurt himself on a broom trying to show off." thought Harrie with a smirk on her face.

"What am I thinking I don't want Ron to get hurt he stupid, a bigot, and annoying as all hell but I don't want him dead." Harrie thought to herself.

"Don't deny it don't deny me I'm always a part of you." Harrie heard and dark, seductive and rather haughty voice in her head say.

"Who are you?" Harrie asked the voice.

"I'm you but to avoid any confusion and because we love a boy named Erebus just call me Nyx." said the voice, "I'm a part of you a part your muggle relatives have pushed aside the part of you that holds your true magical power as time goes on we will be one and all the power you were destined to wield will be yours to wield at our great master Erebus's side." said Nyx.

"Why did you just call him master?" asked Harrie.

"That's what we want him to be isn't it Harrie, you are a rather dominant woman with some but thinks to the Dursleys if a personality just as strong as yours comes into the picture you submit to that but dominate others in his name, admit it Harriette if Erebus walked up to you and asked you to strip and bend over naked you'd do it but if anyone else did you'd hex them so bad they'd beg for release whether through magic or death." said Nyx.

Harrie couldn't deny what the voice was saying she did feel the need to bow to Erebus and worship him as if he were the gods he was named for.

"Its alright to want to be controlled Harrie as long as it's the right person is doing the controlling if Ron were to try controlling you you'd turn the control right back on him and make him your submissive slave, if Erebus were to control you, you should let him and bow to him be his toy in every way." said Nyx and Harrie arrived at the training grounds.

"Nyx what about Daphne Greengrass she seems to want to be with Erebus as well." said Harrie.

"It's because she's a pureblood she and her family want access to Erebus and his vast fortune remember what you read during the summer about the Blacks they are oldest and most powerful family in all of magical Britain they can trace their lineage as far back as the three Peverell brothers three very powerful magic users." said Nyx.

"True so how do I keep her away." said Harrie.

"You don't make her see that your the Queen bitch of the Black family, show her that of the two of you, you will be Lady Black and she will be a consort or concubine for when Erebus want to spice things up a bit." said Nyx.

Harrie took a broomstick on one side of Erebus as the Greengrass girl had taken the other.

The rest of the students filed into the training ground.

"Keep an eye out for people to recruit for Erebus." said Nyx.

"What do you mean." said Harrie.

"This world is rotting it needs a new leader that leader should be you and Erebus." said Nyx.

"But what if he doesn't want to take over the world?" asked Harrie.

"I never said the whole world just the magical world, you remember the dark lord's you read about don't you, Grindelwald, Voldemort and many more remove the pureblood supremacy and it wasn't a bad thing to follow Grindelwald spoke of freedom the freedom to marry who you wished in his world whether they be muggle or magical, though that may have been a lie he created to gain followers if Erebus were to bring peace to the magical world he would be seen as a hero by many." said Nyx.

"You think me and him can bring peace to this world?" asked Harrie.

"Of course you can Harrie your the girl who lived many witches and wizards would kill to follow you into the future." said Nyx.

Madame Hooch the instructor for the class walked in between the two rows of students "good afternoon class." said Madam Hooch.

"Good Afternoon Madam Hooch." said all the students.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson before we start flying I want you to stand beside your broom and say up." said Madam Hooch.

"Up." everyone started saying at the same time, and Harrie's, Erebus's, and Draconis flew right into their hands.

Some students were having trouble so Hooch said "with feeling." and several of the brooms started rising the funniest was when Rons hit him right in the face making Harrie, Draconis, and Erebus laugh at the red head.

After everyone had their brooms the madam hooch said to mount them.

"Oh I know what I want to mount and it's not this broom." said Nyx in Harries head.

"Perverted darkside." said Harrie.

"Oh don't deny it you know you want to mount Erebus just as much." said Nyx.

"I'm not going to listen to this." said Harrie mentally and she like everyone else mounted her broomstick.

"When I blow my whistle I want you to kick off the ground hover for a moment then come back down, on my whistle 3-2-1 *whistle*" they did but Neville started to fly everyone was calling to the boy.

"Come back down this instant." called Madame Hooch but Neville's broom went crazy Neville was caught on something on the castle and then fell to the ground with a broken wrist.

Madame Hooch ran to Neville's prone form "oh dear it looks like a broken wrist." said Madam Hooch.

"Everyone stay on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing anyone I find in the air will find themselves out of Hogwarts faster than they can say quidditch." said Hooch and she took Neville to the hospital wing.

"Funny isn't it maybe if the fat mother gave this a squeeze he would have remembered to land on his fat ass." said Theodore Nott a slytherin Pureblood who had insulted Harrie's muggleborn mother and Erebuses family while they were on the train

"give it here Nott." said Harrie.

"No I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." said Nott and he got on his broom.

"How about on the roof." said Nott.

Harrie just got the broom and took off "give it here Nott or I'll knock you off your broom." said Harrie.

"Is that so." said Nott.

Harrie tried to do just as she threatened, but Nott just spun in the air dodging Haarie, "have it your way then." said Nott throwing the remembrall Harrie raced after it and she managed to catch it but her broom for some reason gave out and Harrie fell.

Harrie clenched her eyes close till she felt herself stop she opened her eyes and saw Erebus holding her in his arms on his own broom.

"Hey there golden girl." said Erebus a smirk on his face.

Erebus lowered himself and Harrie down slowly down to the ground Harrie held up the remembrall everyone in Gryffindor house congratulating her Erebus just smiled at her.

"Harriet Potter." called McGonagall "come with me." she continued.

Snape then came out and called Erebus "Black, come with me." said Snape.

Erebus followed Snape and he arrived at his office where Marcus Flint was "well Black it seems you have inherited your father's gift in quidditch though I can not put you on the house team this year I'm setting you on the reserve team as reserve seeker." said Snape.

"Flint I expect Black to be ready to play next year or to play should our Seeker be incapacitated." said Snape.

"Yes sir." said Flint.

 **AN: Merry Christmas everyone who actually reads this story sorry it took me so long to write this I'm trying to draw on memory from the movie and book from what I know without going back since I don't own either book or movie and have no immediate access to it, anyway Harrie is still the youngest seeker in a century but Erebus is going to be Slytherins reserve seeker for now.**

 **Update on the names of followers**

 **Harriette Potter: Nyx**

 **Ginny Weasley: Persephone**

 **Hermione Granger: Athena**

 **Nymphadora Tonks: ?**

 **Neville Longbottom: Hephaestus**

 **Draconis Malfoy: Artemis**

 **Daphne Greengrass: Khonie**

 **Susan Bones: Circe**

 **Hannah Abbott: ?**

 **Luna Lovegood: Selene**

 **Pansy Parkinson: Hecate**

 **Fleur Delacour: Aphrodite**

 **Fred Weasley: Hermes**

 **George Weasley: Apollo**

 **Tell me what names you want his followers to have and who else you want to join the olympians**

 **Harem (So far)**

 **Harrie Potter**

 **Hermione Granger**

 **Pansy Parkinson**

 **Daphne Greengrass**

 **Nymphadora Tonks**

 **The Black sisters**

 **Lily Potter**

 **Fleur Delacour**

 **Susan Bones**

 **Tell me who want in the harem, and what should the names of the followers be tell me in the reviews.**

 **Yes Lily is alive and how well that's a surprise but no she did not abandon Harrie you'll find out around third year or so most likely around the end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Potions and dueling**

Erebus woke up on Friday and had a double potions with Gryffindors so Erebus got dressed and headed down with Draconis, her best friends Pansy Parkinson, and Daphne Greengrass to get some breakfast.

they arrived in the great hall and took their seats at the Slytherin table Erebus saw Harrie and the Gryffindors come down to eat Harrie sitting down next to Hermione discussing classes Erebus had heard that Harrie was given the chance to try out for the Gryffindor team making her the youngest in a century while Erebus was only on reserve for Slytherin.

Erebus ate his food and his friends, associates whatever you would call the three girls with him to potions and they took their seats at the tables setting up their cauldrons.

Snape then arrived in the classroom "there will be no silly wand waving or incantations in this class." said Snape.

"I don't expect any of you to grasp the subtle art and science that is potion making, for those who possess the rare gift though I can teach you to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death, but perhaps some of you believe yourselves above the hogwarts teaching system enough to not pay attention." said Snape looking at Harrie.

"Harriet Potter our newest celebrity." said Snape.

"Sir," said Harrie.

"Tell me Potter where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Snape asked.

Hermione's hand went straight up, "In the stomach of a goat sir but since it's a common cure for most poisons any competent potions master should have one stocked with them at all times." said Harrie.

"What would happen if I added Powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" asked Snape.

"A sleeping potion called the drought of living death." answered Harrie.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" asked Snape hoping he stumped the girl.

"Just their names its the same plant they are also called Aconite." said Harrie.

"Well why are you all not writing this down, Potter ten points from Gryffindor for your cheek." Snape said.

"Wow Erebus wasn't kidding he will come after me for what my father did to him." thought Harrie.

"The lesson continued with them making a potion she was actually pretty good at making potions she turned in the potion and the double potion class ended with Snape giving her a hateful glare.

She went to catch up with Erebus before his slytherin friends would block her off from him "why didn't I choose to be in Slytherin?" Harrie asked herself.

"Erebus." she said as she caught up to the Black heir.

"Oh hey Harrie its been a while I thought you were starting to think I was evil like a lot of people in Gryffindor probably do." said Erebus but he had a smile on his face so she knew he was kidding.

"Sorry Ron was being annoying but you know I'd never abandon you." said Harrie.

"Of course I know that." said Erebus.

"So Erebus can we study together after class?" asked Harrie.

"Sure Harrie meet me in the library after classes are over." said Erebus.

"Now we have lunch then defense." said Erebus.

"All right, I was really looking forward to this class." said Harrie.

The two of them went to the great hall and their tables to eat lunch and made their way to DADA class and it was so boring and useless as shit to Erebus and Harrie but Erebus felt like his locket was vibrating and Harrie looked like she was having a headache.

The lesson went on though it was hard to understand because of the teachers stuttering.

All the students left, since it was the last class of the day Erebus and Harrie went to the library where they studied together Harrie studied her potions, DADA, charms, and transfiguration books since those were the subjects that had her interest plus she wanted to be prepared for her advanced lessons with Mcgonagall so she could become an animagus.

Erebus studied his potions book, his charms book, and dada as well as his advanced books, Erebus had already through all the core books and memorised them but still kept them close in case he needed to look through them.

The lioness and the snake finished studying and were about to leave when they heard a really obnoxious voice "Wow Black hanging out with a gryffindor I didn't think you could bring more disgrace and dishonor to slytherin and house Black." said Theodore Nott.

"The only disgrace I see here is you Nott." said Erebus as he and Harrie left.

"I bet your ancestors are rolling in their graves now at what the heir of house Black has become fratnizing with a half blood and mud bloods what would your ancestors say." said Nott.

"I don't give a damn what my ancestors would say Nott." said Erebus.

"Besides at least my family can trace its lineage back to ancient times without inbreeding every generation." said Erebus.

"Thats it Black I challenge you to an honor duel tonight in the trophy room." said Nott.

"I politely decline, we don't know any dueling spells nor should we be out past curfew." said Erebus.

"You can't decline my family will eat yours alive." said Nott.

"My family is one of the most ancient and most noble houses in the wizarding world I can trace my lineage all the way back to ancient spartan warrior wizards, your is a noble house I out rank you in every way." said Erebus.

"What about you Potter why don't you defend your masters honor." said Nott no longer targeting Erebus.

"I bet she's like her little mud blood mother I bet she got far in the wizard world by sucking James Potter off and possibly your dad and uncle to Black, what about it Potter you gonna ride Black all the way to the wizarding world." said Nott.

"You assholes shut up I accept your challenge Nott tonight Trophy room if you don't show up I'll consider you surrendering to House Potter and House Black." said Harrie her eyes glowing Green now.

"That wasn't very smart Harrie." said Erebus.

"They insulted your honor I wasn't going to let them get away with that." said Harrie.

Erebus noticed that Harrie didn't deny him being her master but he wasn't worried about that right now, "well if your going to face Nott in a duel then it wouldn't be a bad idea to know some good dueling spells." said Erebus and he grabbed a book out of his bag.

"The Duelist guide by Hades Black." said Harriet.

"That book was written by my great uncle before the Gridewald war for people looking to study dueling it list good spells to use in fair and unfair duels it has light and dark spells but try and only look at the light or neutral ones the dark stuff is useful and actually doesn't take much to cast but like a star wars film the dark path is quick and easy but not for the faint of heart and weak of will." said Erebus.

Harrie went up to her dorm to study the book the book was really detailed of how to cast the spells it was like a book meant for witches and wizards learning to duel on their own.

Harrie came across a spell called the disarming charm she wrote it and the instructions down and studied more of the less deadly and dark spells in the book eventually she felt she had a good arsenal so she went to the court yard before curfew and practiced the spells she asked Hermione and Ron to help her with the disarming charm by letting her practice on them.

"Expelliarmus." said Harrie and Ron's wand flew from his hand.

Harrie repeated it on Hermione and the wand went flying out of her hand.

"Um Harrie why are you practicing that spell?" asked Hermione.

"I read about it in a book and wanted to test it out Hermione don't worry." said Harrie.

The trio went back to the dorm and Harrie waited till after curfew to sneak out.

While she waited for curfew she continued to read the dueling book and found a spell that bent light and shadows around people allowing them to be completely invisible, she also found a spell that rendered someone completely silent the two spells were perfect for stealth something she needed now, she followed the instructions and cast the spells as curfew came and she silently made her way out of the dorm room.

Harrie finally found her way to the trophy room and waited in the shadows for Nott after an hour or two Snape and Filch walked in Harrie made sure that the invisibility spell and muffle spell were still active and the two walked passed her "Nott said that a student would be out of bounds by now." said Snape.

"No one is here sir." said Filch.

"Then let us return to our stations I'll punish Nott for lying tomorrow." said Snape, and the caretaker and professor left, Harrie was making her way back to her dorm room but got a bit turned around and found herself at the forbidden corridor where she found a door leading to a three headed dog.

Harrie kept calm as she would with Marge Dursleys dogs and calmly walked out of the room as the dog sensed her and attacked, "Why the hell is a giant Cerberus in this school?" Harriet asked herself.

"Isn't obvious deary Cerberus is traditionally a guard dog, that Cerberus was standing on a trap door it's guarding something now off to bed before the spell wears off." said Nyx in Harries head.

Harrie found her way back to the common room and went to bed tomorrow she would tell Erebus that Nott had essentially surrendered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Halloween

Harriet came out of her common room the night after the duel and went looking for Erebus she found him about to enter the great hall she stopped him, "Erebus can we talk?" asked Harrie.

"Yeah sure." said Erebus.

Erebus followed Harrie to the halls, "Nott bailed on the duel sent Snape and Filch after me." said Harrie.

"Well then looks like that's one point for us if I beat Nott in a duel then he'll have only one chance to reclaim his honor and if he looses again then I get his entire family." said Erebus.

"What do you mean?" asked Harrie.

"In the wizarding world if members of two different houses have a feud it can go one of two ways it either becomes a blood feud which spans generations, or the two participate in an honor duel which is pretty much what Nott challenged you two last night since he was a no show he forfeited the match which means it was an automatic win for you and since you were fighting in my name that means it was a win for me." said Erebus.

"So if he challenges you again and one more time you get all his money and property?" asked Harrie.

"Yep, and seems I need to show Nott who the real king of serpents is." said Erebus.

Harrie followed Erebus into the great hall, "Nott I challenge you to an honor duel." said Erebus.

This seemed to shock Nott, "I-I don't have to accept your challenge Low born." said Nott.

"Wrong Nott you do first I'm higher born than you are second I'm laying down everything my honor, and my house, beat me and your family gains control of house Black, but if I beat you house Nott and everything it owns is mine." said Erebus.

"I accept your duel Black." said Nott the thought of the wealth and power of the Blacks belonging to his family he didn't even think there was a chance he could lose.

Professor Flitwick set them up outside and explained the rules, "this is an official honor duel between Theodore Nott of House Nott and Erebus Black of house Black the Duel will be over when one of them disarms the other there will be no time limit." said Flitwick, both drew their wands, they met in the center wands in front of their faces vertically, they bowed to each other and turned and walked to the other end of the courtyard.

"One, two, three begin." said Flitwick.

Nott shouted an incantation which sent Erebus flying back, "Experialmus." said Erebus and Notts wand flew to Erebuses hand.

"Duel over the winner is Erebus Black." said Flitwick.

"No I was not beaten how did you learn a spell like that." shouted Nott.

"I read a book and paid attention maybe if you paid more attention to any spells that weren't pure dark magic you'd have found one to disarm me." said Erebus.

Erebus threw Notts wand to the ground and walked off.

Grimauld Place

Morgana Black sat at the table drinking tea when a letter from Gringotts arrived, "Hmm whats this?" Morgana took the letter and began to read it.

Dear Lady Black,

Due to your nephew and heir Erebus Black winning an honor duel you are now in control of the Nott family till Heir Black is of age, that includes money, properties, business, and contracts.

Signed Ragnarok head of Gringotts bank London branch

"Well isn't this interesting." said Morgana.

Hogwarts

Erebus and Harrie were now in Charms class "now an important part of any wizards arsenal is levitation." said Flitwick, "now its a simple movement of whish and flick." said Flitwick.

"Whish and Flick." everybody repeated after Flitwick

"Now the incantation goes as so, wingardium leviosa." said Flitwick.

The class repeated the incantation, Erebus and Harrie heard Ron getting the incantation wrong and Hermione Granger trying to correct him till he challenged her to do it if she's so clever and she did proving the boy an idiot.

"Well done, see students miss. Grangers done it." said Flitwick.

seeing that Seamus Finnegan another Gryffindor in Harrie, and Erebuses year tried it till like most of his spells it blew up in face.

"I think were going to need another feather professor." said Harrie.

After class

"Harrie I know tonight is a sad night for you so why don't we meet before the feast tonight." said Erebus.

"Thanks Erebus I could use the help of someone who isn't going to think me for defeating Voldemort on this night." said Harrie.

"You're welcome Harrie, but I better go see my fellow snakes before your pride try to get rid of me." said Erebus.

Harrie was once again upset with the prejudice of her fellow house mates, she couldn't believe that just because he was in Slytherin that made Erebus evil just because ninety percent of you-know-who's followers came from slytherin after all the other one percent were from gryffindor, and Ravenclaw.

Harrie left the classroom with Dean, Nevile, Ron, and Seamus, Ron complaining about Hermione, "It's Leviosa, not Leviosaw, she's a nightmare honestly it's no wonder she doesn't have friends." said Ron with Hermione pushing past them about to cry.

"Ron your an idiot." said Harrie and she went to try and catch up with Hermione but she was already gone.

After finishing all her classes and putting her school books away Harrie went to meet Erebus in the courtyard, "Hey Harrie." said Erebus.

"Erebus I think there is someone we can make friends with." said Harrie.

"Who?" asked Erebus.

"Hermione Granger, Ron was being an idiot after charms and made her upset I think she went to the bathroom to cry." said Harrie.

"Not a bad idea we'll ask her to be friends with us tomorrow." said Erebus.

"Ok." said Harrie.

"So Harrie do you want to talk about anything you might remember about that night?" asked Erebus.

"When I go to sleep sometimes I see a green light, and hear a woman screaming, I think its my mom dying." said Harrie.

"That green light might be the killing curse." said Erebus.

"The killing curse?" asked Harrie.

"There are three very dark, very illegal curses in the wizarding world, the imperious, which controls a person against there will, the cruciatas curse which is for torture, and finally the killing curse which is self explanatory it kills people." said Erebus.

That Night

Erebus sat with Draconis, and Daphne eating some food at the feast that night, Erebus kept an eye on Harrie she was talking to Neville Longbottom, seems Neville was taking on the role of her Gryffindor best friend.

Thats when professor Quierell came in screaming "Troll, in the dungeon, troolll in the dungeon." said Quierell, "Thought you ought to know." said Quierell and he fainted, and everyone started screaming and freaking out.

"Silence." shouted Dumbledore, "Everyone please do not panic, prefects please escort your houses to the dormitories, teachers will follow me to the dungeons." said Dumbledore.

"I have issues with this plan." Erebus whispered to Draconis.

"Definitely aren't our dorms in the dungeons?"Draconis asked sarcastically.

"Erebus, Hermione never came back from the girls bathroom." Daphne whispered to Erebus.

"Damn, c'mon." Erebus said to the two girls and they went to find Hermione they also came across Harrie and Ron.

The children then saw the giant shadow of the troll, "I think the troll's left the dungeon." said Ron.

the kids all hid, "It's going into the girls bathroom." said Harrie as the Troll passed by completely.

Erebus, Draconis, Daphne, Harrie, and Ron quickly ran inside and found the Troll trying to swing it's club at her, "Hermione move." Erebus shouted, and he Ron, Harrie, Draconis, and Daphne began throwing the wooden remains of the stall at the troll.

"Hey Pea brain." shouted Ron and he threw a piece of wood at the trolls head.

Hermione crawled to the sinks the Troll noticed her and swung its club down on the sink and broke it spraying water everywhere, "Damn c'mon think Erebus." said Erebus to himself.

"Ok so Trolls have a very magic resistant hide, so for magic I would need something very powerful that does a lot of damage or maybe I don't need to attack directly with magic, hmmm." Erebus thought as he analyzed everything Harrie then jumped on the Trolls club got on its neck and stuck her wand up it's nose.

"Gross." Erebus thought, "wait that club if I can use the levitation charm on it and drop it on the trolls head that should knock it out." Erebus thought.

"Ok I need to time this just right." while Erebus was planning Harrie was hanging upside down in the trolls hand while the troll tried to whack her with it, "someone do something?" shouted Harrie.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Erebus said and the club floated above the trolls head and the dumb creature looked up and the club dropped on its head, the troll dropped Harrie and she backed away as the beast fell down.

"Is it dead?" asked Hermione.

"No it's just knocked out, I didn't drop the club from high enough to kill it." said Erebus.

"Wow a junior death eater who doesn't kill everything." said Ron.

"Hey Ron, screw you." said Erebus.

"Nice cuz." said Draconis.

at this point the teachers arrived.

"Oh my goodness you lot better explain yourself." said Mcgonagall.

"Well you see." the four rescuers were saying till Hermione stopped them.

"It was my fault professor Mcgonagall." said Hermione.

"Miss Granger?" asked Mcgonagall.

"I went looking for the troll I read about them and thought I could handle it, if Harrie, Ron, Erebus, Draconis, and Daphne hadn't found me, I'd probably be dead." said Hermione.

"I'd say all of you showed poor judgement, 10 points will be docked from each of you, but you each will receive 20 points for sheer dumb luck." said Mcgonagall Harrie and Erebus looked at Snapes leg and saw it was bleeding.

"This is suspicious." Erebus thought to himself.

"Now all of you off to your rooms." said Mcgonagall and the slytherins and gryffindors went off to bed.

End of Chapter 5 alright guys I'm gonna make some changes and retcons to this story before moving on first change I think I'm taking Ginny out and putting it to where she'll start next year, I just can't think of any reason of why she's here and other than I just wanted a Weasley who didn't hate Erebus plus she really doesn't have much to do till second year other than be in the background.

Second I'm giving Erebus's wands a dual core one core will be what I started with a phoenix feather but its not a feather from Fawkes just another phoenix kind enough to donate a feather, the second core is a dragon heartstring and I'm not just making this up two cores are a thing in the Harry Potter universe, Harry Potter wand lore says that wands need a minimum of one core and one wood but dual cores are a thing in Harry Potter but it's recommended that you only have two cores more than that could have fatal back lashes.

Anyway those are the only changes to the story I'll go back to the first chapter and add Dragon Heartstrings and this is no reason other than Blackthorn and Dragon heartstrings are a appropriate combination for a warrior which is what I want Erebus to be, plus I like Dragons and Phoenixes.


End file.
